gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Finale
Super Smash Bros. Finale is the supposedly last game in the Super Smash Bros. installment. It would be released after several sequels were made to Brawl. The game would play very similar to the past installments, but have several new content. Characters The characters in Super Smash Bros. Finale would obviously be plentiful. There'd be 302 playable characters in the game. I may not even get to listing them all. But I suppose I will. A Advance Wars Series *Jake *Sammy Assassin's Creed Series * Edward Kenway Avatar Series *Aang *Sokka *Katara *Prince Zuko *Toph B Balloon Fight Series *Balloon Fighter Bionicle Series *Takanuva *Tahu *Gali *Lewa *Onua *Kopaka *Pohatu *Mata Nui *Teridax *Roodaka Bleach Series *Ichigo *Renji *Rukia *Orihime Bomberman Series *Bomberman C Call of Duty/Call of Duty:Modern Warfare Series *Salt McTavish Chibi-Robo Series *Chibi-Robo Clu Clu Land Series *Bubbles Crash Bandicoot/Spyro the Dragon Series *Crash *Coco *Crunch *Cortex *Spyro *Hunter *Cynder *Ripto Crono Trigger Series *Crono Custom Robo Series *Ray *Annie *Bayonette D Donkey Kong Series *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *King K. Rool *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Stanley Dragonball Z Series *Goku *Vegeta *Krillin *Piccolo *Freiza *Trunks *Cell *Gohan Drill Dozer Series *Jill Duck Hunt Series *Duck Hunter E Earthbound/Mother Series *Ness *Lucas *Ninten *Masked Man *Porky *Claus *Giygas *Jeff *Paula *Poo (what was Nintendo thinking when they named him?) F F-Zero Series *Captain Falcon *Samurai Goroh *Dr. Stewart *Pico *Jody Summer *Black Shadow *Blood Falcon *Mr. EAD *The Skull *Zoda Fire Emblem Series *Marth *Ike *Roy *Sothe *Dark Knight *Hector *Ashnard *Elincia *Lyn *Eliwood Final Fantasy Series *Cloud *Sephiroth G Game & Watch Series *Mr. Game & Watch *Diver *Fireman Golden Sun Series *Isaac *Ivan *Garet *Mia H Halo Series *Master Chief *Arbiter Henry Hatsworth Series *Henry Hatsworth I Ice Climber Series *Ice Climbers *The Albatross K Kid Icarus Series *Pit *Paulutena *Medusa Kirby Series *Kirby *Metaknight *King Dedede *Dark Matter *Nightmare *Gooey *Knuckle Joe *Bonkers *Golem *Adeline *Lololo & Lalala *Blade Knight *Marx *Sir Kibble *Bronto Burt L The Legend of Zelda Series *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Young Link *Vaati *Skull Kid *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf *Tingle *Midna *Zant *Dark Link *Fierce Diety Link *Saria *Darunia *Ruto *Nabooru *Impa *Rauru The Legendary Starfy Series *Starfy *Stapy *Ogura The Lord of the Rings Series *Aragorn *Gimli *Legolas *Gandalf *Frodo M Mach Rider Series *Mach Rider Mario Series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Daisy *Waluigi *Birdo *Roy Koopa *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario *Petey Pirahna *King Boo *Rosalina *Dry Bowser *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi/Mr. L *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Fawful *Mallow *Geno Megaman/Megaman Zero/Megaman X *Megaman/Megaman X *Proto Man *Bass *Zero *Dr. Wily *Dr. Light *Guts Man *Cut Man *Heat Man *Hard Man *Ax Metal Gear Series *Snake *Liquid Snake *Naked Snake *Iroquois Pliskin *Big Boss *Raiden *Gray Fox *Metal Gear Rex *Metal Gear Ray *Meryl Metal Slug Series *Marco Rossi Metroid Series *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Dark Samus *Ridley *Mother Brain *Skylux *Kanden *Noxus *Trace *Spire * Weavel N Naruto Series *Naruto *Sasuke *Sakura *Rock Lee *Kakashi *Itachi *Tobi *Gaara Ninja Gaiden Series *Ryu Hyabusha Nintendo Series *R.O.B. *Mii *Shigeru Miyamoto P Pac-Man Series *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Blinky Panel de Pon Series *Lip Pikmin Series *Olimar *Louie *The President Pokemon Series *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard *Lucario *Mewtwo *Pichu *Mew *Rotom *Arceus *Hitmonlee/Hitmonchan *Machamp *Gallade/Gardevoir *Darkrai *Clefairy *Croagunk *Blaziken *Croconaw *Turtwig *Dragonite *Alakazam Primal Rage Series *Blizzard *Armadon *Talon *Sauron *Slashfang / Sabertooth *Chaos *Vertigo *Diablo Prince of Persia Series *Dastan *Farah *Vizier Punch-Out!! Series *Little Mac *King Hippo *Soda Popinski *Bald Bull *Bear Hugger R Rayman Series *Rayman *Rabbid S Skyanders Series *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Stealth Elf *Eruptor *Sonic Boom Shantae Series *Shantae Shin Onogashima Series *Donbe * Hikari Sonic the Hegehog Series *Sonic *Tails *Dr. Eggman *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy Rose *Vector *Blaze *Metal Sonic *Silver *Rouge *Big *Cream *Espio *E-123 Omega *Charmy *Jet *Eggman Nega *Chaos *Tikal StarFox Series *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Slippy *Leon *Panther *Peppy *General Pepper *R.O.B. 64 *Pigma *Andross *Andrew *Tricky *Marcus Star Tropics Series *Mike Jones *Dr. Jones Star Wars Series *Luke Skywalker *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Darth Sidious *Count Dooku *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Darth Maul Street Fighter Series *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile Super Smash Bros. Series *Red Alloy *Yellow Alloy *Blue Alloy *Green Alloy *Master Hand *Crazy Hand T Tales Series *Lloyd *Kratos Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series *Raphael *Leonardo *Michaelangelo *Donatello *Shredder V Viewtiful Joe Series *Viewtiful Joe *Captain Blue W Wario Ware,Inc./Wario Land Series *Wario *Mona *Kat & Ana *Dribbles & Spitz *Ashley *Jimmy T. *Dr. Crygor *Captain Syrup *Shake King *Denpu Y Yoshi Series *Yoshi *Kamek *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Bowser *Baby Peach *Baby DK *Baby Wario *Baby Yoshi *Shy Guy Considered *Tabuu *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Masahiro Sakurai *Koopa Bros. *Butters *Mickey Mouse *Saruman Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games